DE 199 26 540 C1 describes a high-voltage winding in which the coil windings are produced from so-called twisted conductors. The supplementary losses caused by the stray field are reduced by the use of twisted conductors. Furthermore, the available winding space can be better utilized by a higher space factor.
The production of interwound coils always requires soldered connections, which can be realized only with great difficulty or not all when twisted conductors are used. Therefore, when twisted conductors are used, to avoid soldered connections, a continuously windable double-coil connection is to be strived for, in which the capacitive control can also be achieved by a special control conductor, whose soldered connections can be produced simply and economically.
In DE 199 26 540, the control conductor is spatially arranged inside the main conductor and is electrically separated from the main conductor. The control conductor is arranged between two stacks of individual conductors; the individual conductors lie flat one above the other and together form the main conductor. To achieve electrical separation of the control conductor from the main conductor, either the control conductor has insulation, or the space between the control conductor and the main conductor is filled by a filler or by an intermediate layer of insulation material.
Due to the arrangement of the control conductor between the two stacks of individual conductors, there is the danger that the control conductor will be displaced during the further processing of the twisted conductor, e.g., during the production of a transformer winding, and that this can destroy the insulation of the control conductor or of the individual conductors of the twisted conductor. Furthermore, during the production of the winding, there is the danger that the necessary geometrically correct arrangement of the individual layers of a winding is no longer guaranteed.